The present invention relates to a leak tight telescopic spray arm to apply to a spray device.
Leak tight telescopic spray arms to apply to an electrical sprayer for use for household purposes are representative of the various telescopic spray arms to which the present invention can apply; such telescopic spray arms are typically made out of at least two portions which are movably connected one to the other. A dispensing hollow tube is attached to said portions for conducting a liquid product or a gas from a source, for example a container, to a dispensing hole, for example a spray nozzle.
Such spray arms are required because certain household operations, particularly those involving at-home cleaning, require that the cleaning device is convenient and ergonomic to use, and as compact as possible when arranged in a cupboard. Especially the spray arm must be collapsible so that it allows the user to clean a large area with the minimum of movements for example while cleaning a carpet, and reach difficult area such as ceilings, or area under heavy furniture. This spray arm must be designed such that it allows convenient use without forcing the user to bend over the task.
Clearly, such equipment has a significant impact upon the thoroughness of the household operation and upon the ease and efficiency with which workers perform it, and the equipment must be reliable.
While the products of earlier designers of household tools have been generally satisfactory, they are characterized by certain disadvantages. For example, in a tube-like extendible spray arm, a way to provide pressurized liquid from its proximal end to the nozzle at the distal end is to fill the entire spray arm with such liquid. In effect, the spray arm becomes its own tube.
For telescoping devices, so-called xe2x80x9cdynamicxe2x80x9d seals (e.g., sliding or rotating seals) are required to seal in liquid and avoid leaks even though device components move with respect to one another. Such seals are significantly more complex than static seals. Where the spray arm includes rigid, telescoping tubes providing the user with a substantial xe2x80x9creach,xe2x80x9d the weight of the confined liquid becomes significant. The user is apt to tire more quickly. Furthermore, spray arm disassembly and storage becomes a problem since it must first be emptied of liquid. Another disadvantage of some prior art tools is that they fail to recognize that tool users may clean areas very near by or at some considerable distance away. Certain of such tools fit one situation or the otherxe2x80x94but not both.
Examples of prior art tools (not necessarily having the above-noted deficiencies) are described in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,068 (Lester) shows a pneumatically-powered scrubbing tool fed by a straight length of compressed air supply tube. An extension support pole fits over the main support pole and can be extended to a pre-selected position. The entire extension pole is rotated to lock relative pole positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,295 (Gxc3xchne et al.) describes a telescopic wand having a short, coiled internal electrical cable which accommodates extension. The two tubes can be positionally adjusted one to the other in steps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,238 (Shallenberg et al.) shows a cleaning tool particularly adapted to ceiling and wall cleaning. The tool is a xe2x80x9cdual-pathxe2x80x9d structure in that it applies a cleaning liquid through a brush and almost immediately after application, draws dirty liquid away using a vacuum-induced air stream. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,209 (Reinitz et al.) shows a machine for spray cleaning ceiling tiles by feeding them through the machine after they are removed from their mounting grids.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,392 (D1), a telescopic extension is described which comprises a coiled tubing inside the wand. However, with such an internal construction, the diameter of the wand jeopardizes the compactness of the appliance, as the internal diameter of the extension has to be relatively large. Although such a design makes the telescopic extension leak-tight, it is not convenient for an xe2x80x9cevery-day usagexe2x80x9d, especially when being handled by women, nor is it convenient to arrange in small storage area as home cupboards.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,656 (D2), a telescopic device for dispensing a liquid is provided which comprises a handle, a telescopic extension, and a tubing for conducting the liquid to dispense. Said tubing is coiled outside said telescopic extension. However, in the device of D2, the telescopic extension is still an additional part to the handle., which leads to additional length when said device is in its compact configuration. Thus, there is still a need for a device with improved compactness when in the collapsed configuration, which would keep at least the same functionality when extended compared to the existing devices.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved liquid-applying spray arm which is light in weight, compact in length and diameter when in the collapsed configuration for storage, and long enough to allow precise reach of large area to treat, particularly when said area are ceilings, carpets, or area located under furniture.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved liquid-applying spray arm which is easy to manipulate, even when fully extended.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved liquid-applying spray arm obviating the need for dynamic seals.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved liquid-applying spray arm useful in treating surfaces xe2x80x9cclose inxe2x80x9d and farther away from the device user.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved liquid-applying spray arm having an overall length adjustable in a continuum to any of an infinite number of positions.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid-applying spray arm which allows the user to easily control the flow of product which is dispensed.
The invention is an improvement in an extendible elongate liquid-applying spray arm for treating surfaces with such products as cleaning or laundry products, or perfumes. The improvement includes at least two tubular members which are telescopingly engaged with and slideable along one another. Sliding the tubular members extends/retracts the spray arm respectively for treating/storage or to meet particular work needs which require that said extendible spray arm has a short length. More importantly, when the spray arm of the present invention is in the collapsed configuration, the telescopic members of the extendible segments are at least partially arranged within the handle, so that the global length of the spray arm is less than the additional lengths of the handle and the telescopic portion. The distal tubular member, i.e. the tubular member which is opposed to the extendible device""s handle has a distal end with a nozzle member secured at such end. A flexible tube extends around the tubular members and connects to the nozzle member. Preferably, the flexible tube is coiled around the tubular members. The tube extends unbroken along the length of the first and second tubular members, from the proximal end to the distal end, to provide discharge from the nozzle member regardless of relative positions of the tubular members.